


After the Wedding

by AKABess



Series: Porno, Porno, Porno! [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: No porn here.  This is Sad Kaladin Fluff.This is also the beginning of the 70s porno, where the woman's pipe bursts as she's trying to make dinner and is trying to decide which plumber and which pizza place to call.That said, I felt it needed to happen.





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series focusing primarily on the interactions of the Kaladin/Adolin/Shallan triad. The first three installments are pretty tame, but things escalate from there. Also, the first three are setup for the actual triad, so have patience.
> 
> Some of the scenes in this series were written over a year ago, while drunk. So while I've got a good spellchecker, some have weird tenses and serious perspective issues. I'm not planning to edit them further, because I feel like it works for what it is. Porn. It's porn. I'll post warnings on the affected installments.
> 
> If you have requests, please let me know. I can't promise I'll write them, but as you can see, I have a dirty mind and love this pairing. I'm enjoying the hell out of writing this garbage. I hope you enjoy it too, you perverts. If you're inspired by anything, please let me know, because I love this shit too.

After Shallan and Adolin's wedding, Kaladin went to see his mom.

Kaladin waited until some half of the wedding guests had left the party. He didn't want to seem eager to leave, but he couldn't stand to stay to the bitter end. The wedding was beautiful, even he had to admit that. But that didn't change how it had felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

He wandered the halls for a time, justifying it to himself by saying he was scouting the passages of Urithiru, or patrolling. But not that he was trying to get away from himself. Never that. Strangely, Syl was silent. She seemed to understand that he needed to think, not talk.

When he found himself in front of his parents' chambers, he could only stare dumbly at the door for a time. Without truly meaning to, he knocked on the door. Hesina answered, took one look at her son's face, and pulled him into a hug.

She murmured soft reassurances into his hair as they embraced, and finally drew him inside. She quietly settled him at the table and busied herself making him a cup of tea. She spoke quietly of nothing, knowing Kaladin would speak when he was ready.

Lirin poked his head in from where he'd been settling young Oroden down into bed, but retreated back into the sleeping chamber at a small shake of his head. Kaladin didn't notice.

Finally, when the tea was cold and down to dregs, Kaladin began to speak. He poured his heart out about it all. The girl who stole his boots, the chasms during a highstorm, Kholinar, Shadesmar, even Syl's insistence that Shallan would be a good match for him. The fact that he hadn't felt this way about anyone since Tarah, although this didn't even really compare. Hesina made soft acknowledging sounds throughout, but otherwise kept her peace. She didn't even ask who Tarah was. Kaladin would tell her at some point. Pushing now would just make him pull inside himself like a chull during a highstorm.

Kaladin finally wound down. Saying that he was truly happy for Shallan and Adolin. They fit each other so well. Adolin was a wonderful guy, one of Kal's best (and least expected) friends. A good fighter, an honorable man. He would make a good husband for her. And he deserved a wonderful girl like Shallan. She was creative and smart and beautiful. Sure she was broken, but she kept going anyway. She had overcome so much, that he knew she'd overcome anything life or voidbringers could throw at her. She'd make Adolin a good wife.

Then Hesina began to speak. Her words were soft, but their meaning was deep. She noted that it sounded like Kaladin was not so much mourning the loss of a girl he liked, though there was some of that, certainly. But more that he was a little jealous, and more than a little lonely. It was natural for a person to want to be loved, even a Radiant. She saw before her not a little boy crying over some girl, but a man who'd had his youth stolen from him, and with it the possibility of youthful romance. But this was not an end for him. It was just another chapter in the story of Kaladin. Somewhere out there was a person who would fit him as well as Adolin fit Shallan. He still had plenty of opportunity to find the heady rush of young love. He might feel a million years old, but he was still her little boy. He was only 20. And he never really needed to feel truly alone. His family was still here. His men absolutely adored him. He had a wealth of community just waiting to be what he needed them to be. And the future was spread before his feet like a new rug that had never known the touch of feet.


End file.
